


His Penance

by Nightstag76



Category: Marvel, New Warriors, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstag76/pseuds/Nightstag76
Summary: Robbie baldwin pops into young justice AU changed a ungodly amount of what happened in civil war first fanfic this just kind of a preview please dont tear me apart also dojt really know what I'm doing with the settings but this isnt a oneshot
Relationships: Robert baldwin/donna troy





	His Penance

i instinctively flipped myself so I was falling face first as I caught a view of the city I  
was plummeting down to it was bright with tall buildings I spotted a gold globe in  
the distance. I instinctively activated my bubble it slowly stared wrapping around  
me before It fizzled out into blue sparks that began to flow off me  
‘nonononononononono’ I thought not again I was getting closer to the ground  
“Never again” I said angrily as a familiar golden bubble wrapped around me and  
the welcome feeling of pain right before I hit the ground.  
i woke up and immediately tried siting up before I got hit with a wave of nausea  
that I quickly shrugged off I looked around and noticed the crater I was sitting in I  
slowly stood up as I tried to figure out where I was when a man with a large S on  
his chest floated down in front of me “who are you” he said a visual of me in a  
blue and orange outfit with little bubbles floating around me I then saw myself in  
a red and black suit with spikes pointed inward then the faces of the new warriors  
as they realized what nitro was doing ‘this Is something that I should have done a  
long time ago’ I held my hands out In front of me “my name is Robbie Baldwin I  
confess to my crimes as the member of the new warriors speedball in the  
Stamford incident  
The man put his finger to his ear as he spoke “hey batman I think im gonna need  
the league for this one” the league


End file.
